Jason's Surprise
by BashfulC
Summary: Jason has a surprise for the others, will they like it?


Hey people this is a weird fic that I did when I was bored to the bone

Hey people this is a weird fic that I did when I was bored to the bone. I had absolutley nothing to do. Anyways, I do not own the rangers, I'm just using them to stretch my creativity. I hope you like it. If ya want a sequel then let me know. 

Thanks and cheesedoodles!

**__**

Jason's Girlfriend

By Mistika

"Where is he? I'm the one that's always late, not Jason!" Tommy Oliver joked. 

Tommy, his girlfriend, Kathrine Hillard, and there friends Rocky Desantos, Tanya Sloan, and Adam Park, were waiting for there friend Jason Scott who had asked them to come to school about fifteen minutes early. He said he had a surprise for them. They had all grumbled about getting up so early but agreed. They had all gotten to school about twenty minutes early. Jason was late. 

Rocky looked at the others and said "All I know is that if he doesn't get here soon......" he faded off. They all traded glances and burst into laughter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimberly Hart opened her eyes and immediately regretted it. 

"Stupid sunlight" she grumbled. She sat up in her bed and looked at her alarm clock. It read 7:20am. 

"Oh Shit!" she yelped. She jumped out of bed, tossed her robe on, and ran to Jason's room. She walked right in without bothering to knock. 

"Jason get your cute little ass up! It's already 7:20! The guys were supposed to meet there 'surprise' at 7:15. Were late. Jason get the hell up!" she shook him lightly then harder. It was then she remembered that Jason was the deepest sleeper she had ever known. She sighed. Then brightened. She had an idea. She walked out of Jason's room and into the small apartment's kitchen. She filled a glass full of water and walked back into Jason's room. She smiled devilishly as she pulled back the covers. She giggled slightly. Jason was wearing black boxers with red hearts. He was also wearing a snug talntop that showed his smooth muscles. She barely kept herself from drooling. She shook her head. 

*No time for that* she thought as she caught a glance at the alarm clock. 7:25. They had five minutes to get ready and get to school. Homeroom started at 7:30am sharp! She smiled and dumped the water on Jason. He sat up sputtering. 

He looked at Kim and said "Kim wha..." Kim smiled gently and pointed to his alarm clock. He looked at the alarm and jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Kimberly shook her head slightly went to her bathroom.

Three minutes later both were dressed and Kimberly was putting her hair up in a neat ponytail while trying to open a granola bar with her teeth. Jason was getting both their backpacks ready. When Kim finally got her hair in place she grabbed her backpack from Jason and they both ran to Jason's car. Jason started the car and they took off for school. 

When they got there they found out that the first bell had rang but not the second. They walked to Mr. Caplan's office, Kim was supposed to get her schedule and other things like that. Just as they got inside the second bell started to ring. Jason gave Kim a hurried kiss then ran to class. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He made it to class just as the final bell rang. Mrs. Applebee looked at him as he hurried in and said "so nice of you to join us Jason. You made it in the nick of time." 

Jason smiled weakly and replied "I overslept." Mrs. Applebee started reading the announcements. 

Tommy who sat next to him leaned over and said "Where's the surprise? We waited for you and the surprise. So, did you bring it?" 

Jason chuckled and said "My surprise would not like being called it, especially by a close friend. Also, my surprise is the one who woke me up," then he muttered "About five minutes before school." Tommy looked puzzled and a little shocked but chuckled when he heard what Jason grumbled.

They all stopped whatever they were doing when they heard the door open. Mrs. Applebee and Jason both looked up in anticipation. Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Katherine, Tanya and most of the classes mouth's dropped opened when the person came into view.

Kimberly looked around with a twinkle in her eye and said "Hi, Mrs. Applebee. Did you miss me?" 

Mrs. Applebee looked at her then at the class and said "Class, please meet Kimberly Hart, and for those of you who know her, she came home." 

Kimberly laughed "In more ways than one. I came back to the school I knew I wanted to graduate from, I came home to my dad, I came home to my birthplace, and I came home to my friends. I just want to ask Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Kat one thing: Do you like your surprise?" she laughed at the expressions on there faces. 

"Jason I'm going to kill you! Why didn't you tell us she was back?" Tommy burst out. 

Kim looked at him and said "I wanted to surprise you. I can surprise you once in a while can't I?" Kim pouted playfully. 

Tommy looked at her and said deadpanned "no, you can't." the class laughed. Kim saw the look on Kat's face, and winced. 

*She thinks me and Tommy will get back together. Only Tommy knows me and Jason are dating.* she was startled out of her thoughts by the fire alarm. 

Mrs. Applebee looked at the class and said "Alright you all know what to do. Head to the field." Jason, Tommy, Rocky, Adam,Tanya, Katherine and Kimberly all started walking towards the field. Kim caught Jason's eye and motioned to Kat. Jason understood and nodded. 

Kim stepped up to Katherine and said "Can I talk to you Kat?" Katherine looked at Kim and nodded. they broke away from the group. 

"So, your back for good." Kat had said it as a statement not a question.

Kim nodded anyway "Yeah, I accomplished what I went there to do. Did you guys watch the games?" 

Kat smiled. "Ernie held a huge bash and brought in a big screen T.V. Did you know he's loaded?" 

Kim nodded "I always suspected. I mean how did he manage to keep the Youth Center going for so long? The Youth Center first opened when my brother was, lets see, I think he was four. My brother's seven years older than me so that makes the Youth Center.." Kim thought for a minute "twenty years old." she finally said. 

"Wow I had no idea." Kat replied looking surprised.

"Kat I need to tell you something that you can't tell anyone. Tommy already knows. Tell no one, kay? Promise?" 

"I promise Kim." Kat said looking a little confused.

Kim took a deep breathe and said "I know your scared Tommy and I will get back together, but you have nothing to be worried about. Ya see." Kim faltered and bit her lip. She took another deep breathe. 

"You have nothing to worry about because he loves you, I love Jason, Jason loves me and you love Tommy. What I'm trying to say here is that me and Jase are together, and Tommy loves you. I only love Tommy as a brother, nothing more, nothing less." Kat stood there speechless. 

Finally she found her voice. "You and Jason? That's terrific! I'm so happy for you. But do you think Tommy really loves me?" 

Kim nodded "When me and Jason told Tommy about our relationship, he was all gung ho about it. I asked him about you and he looked me dead in the eye and said ' I love her.' I then told him that he needed to tell you that. We told him about a week ago. Right before I came." 

Kat was smiling. "He said that?" Kim nodded. 

"Thanks for telling me, I needed to hear it." 

"Anytime." Kim smiled. Kat smiled back then thought of something. "Where are you living? With your dad?" 

Kim blushed deeply and murmured "Me and Jase are sharing an apartment. He moved out of his one bedroom apartment into a two bedroom two bath. I have my own Bedroom and Bathroom and so does Jason. We split all the expences between us. We both do chores, we both cook. Both of mine and Jason's parents know. They weren't too keen on the idea at first but they think it will be a good life lesson. You know having to pay bill's, cook, clean. They thought it wouldn't last more than three days," She laughed 

"Boy were they surprised when the forth day came and we were as happy as clams. Jason and I are happy. We know were going to be together the rest of our lives. We figure this is good practice. It makes it even better practice that me and Jason babysit my six month old cousin every afternoon form Four till six thirty. My aunt and Uncle are doing it so we know what its like to have kids and also so they can have a rest. And trust me it's interesting when we sit for Ashleigh. She's adorable you have to meet her sometime." It was then that Kim realized that Kat was staring at her open mouthed. 

"What? What's wrong?" Kat shook her head. 

"Nothing it's just that I can't believe your living with him." she shook her head chuckling. "Well, it has taught me something important." Kat looked at her "what's that?" 

Kim smiled "Now I know how my mom felt when she first married my dad. We're so happy and everything is a challenge and like my mom, I love challenges. We're also making a lot of memory's, that I know I'll always treasure." 

Kat hugged Kim with tears in her eyes and whispered "That is so romantic." 

Kim chuckled. "Yeah. Well it's the truth." Kim and Kat smiled at each other. They started talking about their guys, while walking back to the others. Both were thinking the same thing. *I got my best friend back*


End file.
